


Guilty?

by seagean18



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagean18/pseuds/seagean18
Summary: Baekhyun thought he was doing great in their relationship so why would Chanyeol accuse him and file criminal charges? He did not do anything wrong! Was it a crime being in love with him? What happens when they meet in court?





	Guilty?

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random plot I thought of in the midst of Valentines Day since I had nothing better to do. Haha (Being single is bliss!) Anyway, I just wrote this in a matter of hours so as not to disrupt my train of thought. So, sorry for any mistakes that I have committed to the spelling or grammar. I hope you enjoy! Comments and upvotes would be highly appreciated.
> 
> Happy Valentines Day!

It was the usual Saturday morning in Baekhyun’s apartment but he had a lot of reasons to be over the moon today. For the most obvious reason, it means no work but most especially, it was Valentines Day. It was a great day indeed because he’ll be able to have a date with his boyfriend, Park Chanyeol, who was away for a week in Busan to attend to one of his clients. His boyfriend works as a lawyer for a firm called EXO while he works as a singer in a well-known bar in Seoul. They have been together since their first year in middle school.

 

They were actually childhood friends turned to lovers until now that they’re both 25 and successful at that. It had been their practice to celebrate their relationship’s milestones every year so Valentines Day is just one of them. Baekhyun had been giddy all week since, apparently, Chanyeol has a surprise waiting for him. He was about to text him when he heard the doorbell going off. He sighs and opens the door to be completely puzzled by the presence of his friends, Wu Yifan and Wu Zitao, who were in their police uniform but the expression on their face was not welcoming. Their face showed a mix of coldness and disappointment.

 

“Y-Yifan? Tao?” Baekhyun was able to mutter. With the way they look at him, he feels so small (literally and figuratively) and vulnerable.

 

Yifan clears his throat before speaking with authority and indifference which leads anyone cowering. “Good Morning Mr. Byun Baekhyun, my partner and I have come here to escort you to court to answer to and maybe receive a sentence to the accusations pressed against you. We have a court summons with us to prove it.”

 

“W-what?” Baekhyun takes a step backward due to utter shock and disbelief. He recalls that he had done nothing wrong against anyone or against the law. He was a good citizen by nature and practice.

 

Tao then speaks in the same manner as his husband. “Mr. Byun, you have the right to remain silent for anything you say might be used against you and we already have a lawyer prepared for you. All you have to do is come with us so that you can speak to your lawyer for your counter-argument.”

 

Baekhyun was frozen in place. There was a voice in his head urging him to make a run for it but knowing his two friends, they will easily catch him. He remembers what his boyfriend said in this kind of situation to just keep quiet and talk to the lawyer. So he reluctantly follows the two to the police cruiser. Along the way, he racks his mind on what could he have done to get him in this situation. He becomes more anxious and stressed with every passing thought of possibilities. His palms were beginning to sweat and his eyes starting to sting with the oncoming waterworks.

 

Baekhyun decides to at least get some information from the two people seated in front. He inhales to gather some courage before speaking. “T-Tao? May I ask what are the charges against me? Who’s the plaintiff (He learned from Chanyeol)? And, who’s my lawyer will it be Chanyeol?”

Tao turns to face him from the front passenger seat. His gaze softens but stilled marred with what looked like disappointment. “It is not our place for this case to inform you of your charges as requested by the court. I’m sorry but Kyungsoo will be your lawyer because… Chanyeol is the plaintiff.”

 

It was the greatest shock in Baekhyun’s life. He could not believe it. The love of his life had just pressed criminal charges against him. It was a slap in his face and a direct stab to his heart. It didn’t make any sense.

 

Seeing Baekhyun’s reaction, Tao just sighs and shakes his head, turning to face the road ahead before speaking. “I cannot believe it either at first but after he presented all the evidence, it all made sense. I’m sorry but we have to do this, we have to deliver justice.”

 

Baekhyun could not even speak after that. It was all… outrageous! Sure, he wasn’t the perfect boyfriend to Chanyeol. He was clingy, whines a lot, very territorial when it comes to Chanyeol (so is Chanyeol with him), and he demands a lot of skinship and sex but these things hardly are valid reasons for him to be criminally charged in court. Nothing makes sense anymore and everything hurt. He didn’t say anything else until the reached the courthouse.

 

He was lead to one of the trial rooms with the Wu couple in tow. Once he entered the room, all eyes were on him. He was surprised to see his parents seated on the left side of the aisle along with Kyungsoo. His parents looked disappointed and Kyungsoo looked somewhat sorry for him. On the other side of the aisle, he saw Mr. and Mrs. Park, Jongin and of course, his boyfriend. The Park couple and Jongin (Kyungsoo’s Boyfriend) had the look of both anger and disappointment on their faces. As for Chanyeol, he had a stoic face, cold and devoid of any emotion. It hurt how they all seem to hate him but for what reason? He wanted to lash out at them especially to Chanyeol to make sense of what was happening but he felt weak and too broken down to do so.

 

He was immediately asked to sit in front of the judge who he recognized as one of Chanyeol’s friends in his line of work, Kim Junmyeon and beside him, Kim Yixing (his husband) the stenographer. He was asked to take the oath then he sat there to wait for what’s next. By now, his eyes were puffy and he was trembling, he didn’t have the heart to even look anyone in the eye. He felt betrayed.

 

Judge Kim looks at him sternly before speaking. “Byun Baekhyun, you have been summoned today to answer to the case filed by Park Chanyeol. However, with the overwhelming evidence he presented, the court has decided to forego normal legal procedures and read you the charges before stating the verdict.”

 

Baekhyun raises his head to look at the judge, then Chanyeol, then back to the judge. He could not believe it. He might not know a lot about court procedures but he is aware that he is supposed to talk to his lawyer to prepare his side of the story or his alibi of some sort. “E-excuse me, your honor! Isn’t it my right to defend myself first before you decide the verdict? This trial is unfair!” He didn’t mean to raise his voice but it was all, unbelievable!

 

Judge Kim’s expression turns darker. “Order! I am sorry Mr. Byun but your actions against the complainant far outweigh your right to defend yourself.”

 

Baekhyun gapes. Chanyeol might have used his position to pull some strings to have the case in his favor.

 

“However, the plaintiff has prepared several propositions for you. If you decide to accept these, he will willingly drop all charges against you.”

 

He turns to face his boyfriend whose expression is still the same then back to the judge. “W-what are these propositions?”

 

Judge Kim smirks so as everyone else, Baekhyun gulps.

 

“First, you will have to move in with him at his discretion.

Second, the frequency of skinship and intimacy between you should increase.

Third, his and your property shall all be made conjugal.

Fourth, you will continue to be patient, understanding and loyal to him.

Fifth, with the consultation of yours and his parents, consider having more than 10 kids with him (Baekhyun’s a carrier).

Sixth, love him exclusively even after death.

Seventh, change your family name from Byun to Park.

Finally, to make all the previous propositions possible, find it in your heart to agree to the next question.”

 

Baekhyun’s mind short-circuited with what the judge had just said. If he was confused with the situation earlier, he was at a loss now. Judge Kim catches his attention again and gestures him to turn around.

 

“Mr. Park, if you may?”

 

There, on his knees his boyfriend with an apologetic and hopeful face on holding out a small velvet box with a simple but pretty silver ring. Everyone else was behind him, they all smile but obviously holding their breath as they anticipate his answer.

 

“Babe, sorry for all this trouble just for me to do this but, hey, you already know me. I love giving surprises and I like to spice things up. I hope you aren’t too mad to say yes. Anyway, it is already given that I love you from the moon and back so I hope you wholeheartedly accept my propositions. I know I’m not a perfect person but you’re the reason I’m trying to be and we have spent most of our 25 years of existence with love and happiness together, how about spending the rest of our lives with me? Byun Baekhyun, will you marry me?”

 

Baekhyun was speechless and gaping like a fish. He looks back and forth from his boyfriend to the rest of the audience. Then, he remembers something.

 

He frowns before asking the man in front of him. “What did you even charge me for anyway for everyone to go through all this trouble?”

 

Chanyeol gives a sheepish smile rubbing his nape. “Junmyeon hyung?”

 

Judge Kim clears his throat to get everyone’s attention as he holds out a piece of paper before proceeding to read it.

 

“These are some of the worst apart from the others:

First, robbery, Mr. Byun Baekhyun always takes Mr. Park Chanyeol’s breath away.

Second, kidnapping and blackmailing, Mr. Byun Baekhyun have always captured Mr. Park Chanyeol’s heart and threatens to break it if Mr. Park breaks his.

Third, criminal manipulation, Mr. Byun Baekhyun has Mr. Park Chanyeol wrapped around his fingers.

Fourth, sexual harassment and rape, Mr. Byun Baekhyun is so cute and sexy that Mr. Park Chanyeol can’t keep his hands to himself and can’t get enough of him.

Finally, torture and murder, whenever Mr. Park Chanyeol is far from Mr. Byun Baekhyun, it hurts and he feels like dying.”

 

By this time, Baekhyun is as red as a tomato from embarrassment while the rest were either cringing or uncomfortable with Chanyeol’s brazenness and cheesiness. However, Chanyeol does not even look regretful of his revelations.

 

“PARK CHANYEOL!” Baekhyun screams as he smacks him on the side of his head.

 

“Ow! But babe, it true!” Chanyeol whines as he rubs the hurt part of his head.

 

Baekhyun groans as he places his face on the palm of his hands before peeking through his parted fingers just to see Chanyeol still on his knees with a hopeful expression.

 

“Hey Babe, don’t leave me hanging here and my legs are kind of falling asleep.”

 

Baekhyun sighs as he turns his head towards the judge.

 

“Your honor, before I give my response, I would like give my own proposition.”

 

Everyone raises a brow while Chanyeol gulps.

 

“Very well Mr. Byun, go ahead.”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes meet that of Chanyeol and show him a smirk. “I will accept all of his proposition on one condition, he must plead guilty because I will press the same charges that he had charged towards me.”

 

Chanyeol’s initial shock was soon replaced by a playful smirk mirroring Baekhyun’s.

 

Judge Kim nods in understanding. “Alright, Plaintiff and Defendant, with the charges you have filed against each other, what is your plea?”

 

Looking at each other, both confidently answered. “GUILTY!”

 

Everyone bursts into cheers as Chanyeol slips the ring on Baekhyun’s pretty fingers. Chanyeol looks into the smaller’s eyes before cupping his cheeks. “Thank you and I love you so much Baekhyun!” He dives down into a sensual kiss.

 

When they break the kiss, the smaller’s eyes were brimming with tears of joy as he places his right palm on the other’s cheek. “I love you too Yeollie, so much!”

 

Judge Kim gathers everyone’s attention again. “Alright! With both parties pleading guilty to their “crimes,” by the power vested in me I sentence you both to a lifetime of commitment bound by mutual love without the option for an appeal or bail. This shall take effect immediately. Case closed and the court dismissed!” He concludes by slamming the hammer on the pedestal.

 

Everyone cackles at the judge’s humor as they gather around to congratulate the soon-to-be-weds. They apologized to Baekhyun for their actions before teasing him for his reactions. Mr. and Mrs. Park scolds their son for his explicitness while everyone laughs but Chanyeol was still not fazed nor regretful for it.

 

As everyone was having their own conversation over some light snack prepared by Kyungsoo and Jongin beforehand for the occasion, Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun to one corner of the room.

 

Chanyeol rests his forehead against Baekhyun’s as he gives him the kicked puppy look. “Hey babe, sorry for all the trouble and for keeping it a secret. I wasn’t really in Busan the past week. I’ve been staying with Jongin and Kyungsoo planning all of this because I just want it to be unique and special.”

 

Baekhyun sigh before he gives a short peck on the other’s lips. “It’s okay baby, you just had me scared at first, that’s all. It was just so random but I’m happy and don’t you forget your promises!”

 

Chanyeol grins. “I promise Baek and keep your promises too. I am serious when I said I wanted more than ten kids. I want a big family since money is not really an issue and you would look so beautiful being pregnant with our kids. I would never have thought of anyone else having my kids but you. They would be so beautiful!”

 

Baekhyun sighs. “Really Yeol? Are you sure?”

 

Chanyeol dishes out his puppy eyes and juts out his lips into a pout before nodding.

 

Baekhyun holds back the urge to coo. “Fine, but you have to promise to be responsible and help me raise them.”

 

Chanyeol beams and peppers the other’s face with kisses. “Of course! They are our babies. Thank you so much Baek! I’m so fucking in love with you!”

 

Baekhyun giggles in between kisses. “Yeol, stop! What am I supposed to do with you? You cheesy Yoda!”

 

“Ah, but you love cheesy Yeollie!” He teases.

 

“Unfortunately, Happy Valentines Day Chanyeol.” Baekhyun plasters a dreamy smile staring into the eyes of the one he loves most.

 

“Happy Valentines Day too Baek!” He replies with a kiss.

 

If Chanyeol can pull off something as ridiculous and drastic as what he did just to propose to him, at what lengths will he go for him and eventually their kids in the future? If life with Chanyeol could be this exciting and full of love then fuck everything else because Chanyeol is his! So far, this was their best February 14th and surely they’ll have more of it and better ones at that.

 

-The End-

 

“Happy Valentines Day Everyone! ChanBaek is lifeu!”


End file.
